Uprising November 18th, 2016
(Video package recapping Uprising COK matches airs. American Alpha vs LAX highlights are shown with AA beating LAX clean. Highligts of Ricochet vs Scurll are shown with an extra focus on both men being carried out of the arena by paramedics. COK match is shown with Austin Aries winning to become Clash of Kings) SEGMENT #1 (Long red carpet is set in the ring. The crowd dies down a little bit but erupts in loud cheers when Austin Aries' theme hits. Aries walks out to the stage with a golden crown on his head and a silver cape wrapped around his shoulders. Aries continues to walk to the ring as the crowd continues to cheer) Thank you. I don't mean for this to be a cliche, but I wouldn't have been able to do this without you who are cheering for me right now. You're the ones that got me in the position I'm in right now. When I debuted on Chaos I was immediately put in the world title scene. I figured it couldn't get any better than that. I was happy on Chaos but that hapiness quickly died down. I lost and I kept losing until Uprising picked me up despite having no reason to. I figured, I'm nearing 40 and most of the guys here and way younger than me, there's no way I can't get up with them. I had a hard road to the finals and when I saw Brian Cage, I knew I couldn't do it. That was probably the first time I ever doubted myself that much. But goddammit, I did it! They say some things are impossible. I am the king. Anything is possible. '' ''(Ricochet's theme song hits to pop a bit lower than the one Aries got with some boos mixed in. Ricochet wears a sling supporting his injured arm and the broken finger as he climbs inside the ring) '' ''Anything is possible? I agree, to some extent. For example, lot of people said that Kota Ibushi, Zack Sabre Jr or Drew Galloway winning the NexGen title was possible. A lot of people counted me out. A top japanese star and two top british star and one guy who wrestled in unknown indies and yet I won. Those same people doubted me when it was said I'd be facing the most dangerous man on Uprising and yet here I am. Broken finger, injured arm and back but I'm standing. Anything is possible...except you beating me. You can't beat me. I respect you and your hard road so far but you've come upon a roadblock that's gonna stop you. I am the roadblock that has stopped everyone who got in my way. '' ''Aries: You're the roadblock but I am the standard bearer. You wanna prove you're the best? Beat me. You can try but you'll fail. I am the best there is. This crown on my head proves I am better than everyone else. '' ''Ricochet: This title around my waist proves I'm the best that Uprising has to offer. You're a king but kings fall all the time. Chaos has its king and he fell last night. And I'll make sure you fall as well. Go ahead and rule your kingdom. Walk around with a crown and do this gimmick but you know too well that I am the one that matters. You're a king, I'm a God. What's a king to a god. Go ahead King Aries, fight your wars. I wish you good fortune in the wars to come. And now my reign begins. Aries: No. Now it ends. (Ricochet steps up to Aries and the two exchange glares. Ricochet and Aries slightly nod at each other. Ricochet walks to the back while Aries poses on the turnbuckle) MATCH #1: Katsuyori Shibata vs Jimmy Jacobs - NexGen Title Tournament Round of 16 - Singles Match Shibata beats Jacobs at 10 minutes after hitting the soccer kick to the chest SEGMENT #2 (Inside Paul Heyman's office) (Heyman is seen signing documents regarding Winter's War. Suddenly, a knock is heard) Heyman: Come in. (Marty Scurll steps in wearing business suit, without the umbrella. Heyman notices the eyepatch wrapped around his injured eye) Heyman: You look uglier. Oh well, I guess that's karma striking back for injuring Sabre and Ospreay. And you knocked on the door. You're learning some manners. No fur coat and umbrella? Have you lost your sense of fashion or is this your way of expressing depression after losing a title match? Scurll: Fuck you. Heyman: I gave you a fine for saying that the last time. Was losing money not enough to teach you a lesson? Scurll: I don't give a shit about money. '' ''Heyman: Can I help you? Scurll: Give me another title match. '' ''Heyman: Do I look like Santa Claus to you? Do you see a white beard and red clothes on me? You've been a naughty boy this year Marty. Sorry, but your wish is not gonna come true. Honestly, who do you take me for? You lost at Clash of Kings. You're not getting a rematch. That's not how things work around here. '' ''Scurll: I didn't lose. '' ''Heyman: You didn't win either. Scurll: Yes. But I didn't lose either. So technically, I should be getting that title match at Winter's War. I destroyed Ricochet. I nearly cracked his skull, I nearly broke his back and I broke his finger in half. I broke it so bad he couldn't even move his hand upwards to show Aries the middle finger. And you and I both know he wanted to flip the bird. So you've got a champion who'd be better off in retirement home at this point. '' ''Heyman: Who are you to say anything? You can probably see only one half of me. You're half blind. I'll be honest here, not taking your insanity in consideration, you're a great talent. And despite doing it the wrong way, you made an impact on the night of your debut which was enough for me to put you in a #1 contenders match but I will not do it again. You're a liability. '' ''Scurll: I will not stop until I get what belongs to me. (Scurll walks out) SEGMENT #3 (Kenny King is in interview area) JoJo: Kenny, couple of weeks ago, Silas Young took you out. Tonight, you're facing him in NexGen title tournament. Can we expect anything different from you? '' ''Kenny: You'll definitely see more agression. Your boy Kenny K is back, shining brighter than the brightest star. Silas, you call yourself a man even after attacking me from behind? Nah, that ain't a man's way, that's a coward's way. But tonight, I'll set the record straight. You'll have to face the better and improved Kenny King and let me tell you, this man ain't no joke unlike yo redneck ass. MATCH #2: Kenny King vs Silas Young - NexGen Title Tournament Round of 16 - Singles Match Near the end, King hits Royal Flush and goes for the cover but The Revival come out and distract the referee. While the ref is busy with Revival, Young lowblows King twice and hits Misery for the win. After the match, Revival and Young beat King up but ReDRagon come out and start brawling! Young and Revival get the advantage but King jumps on Young who escapes the ring with Revival. Segment ends with Young and ReDRagon standing tall. SEGMENT #4 Interviewer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome one of the newest Uprising signees, The Mack! Mack, tonight you make your debut against Tyson Kidd. Can we get your thoughts? Mack: Woo baby! Oh man I can't tell how excited and happy I am to be here! This is definitely a dream that has come true! I'm talking to all my brothers and homies out there, don't worry, y'all will succeed! Just believe in yourself like your homie did. Ah man, this excitement made me forget about my opponent. Tyson Kidd. This guy's tough. There's no doubt about it. A Hart Dungeon graduate. You know how I know that? Cause he won't stop yabbing about it! We get it, you were trained by Harts. Too bad that couldn't save you from Kurt Angle in Project X haha! Listen, I've been dealing with guys like him on the streets for my entire life. I ain't worried about him. '' ''(Tyson Kidd steps in the scene) Kidd: You should be. I don't even care about Project X. Didn't you see last night's match? Kurt Angle lost. I made sure he was weak enough so that he would lose. So in a way, I won. Fact. Just like I'm gonna win tonight. Fact. I'll tap you out with sharpshooter. Fact. I love my cats. There's another fact for you. You should have stayed in the hood with your kind. Fact. But since you betrayed your "homies", I'll send you back there after our match tonight so they might teach you a lesson about humility. Fact. You're a fat piece of crap. Fact. Mack: Your wife has bigger balls than you do. Fact. '' ''(An enraged Tyson steps up to The Mack but backs away as Mack looks on) MATCH #3: Tyson Kidd vs The Mack - NexGen Title Tournament Round of 16 - Singles Match Mack wins at 11 minutes after hitting Moonsault from the top rope MATCH #4: ReDRagon (Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Reilly) vs The Vaudevillains (Aiden English and Simon Gotch) ReDRagon gets a strong win at 10 minutes with Chasing The Dragon on Gotch. ''' '''Afterwards, Revival ambushes ReDRagon from behind! Dawson takes out Fish with the chop block and him and Wilder hit the Shatter Machine on O'Reilly. SEGMENT #5 (Tye Dillinger is in his locker room, putting on knee pads which have "10" written on them. Tye checks out his hair as JoJo walks up to him) JoJo: Ladies and gentlemen, we are in the presence of he Perfect Ten, Tye Dillinger! '' ''(Tye slowly turns around and looks at JoJo) Tye: Did the officials tell you to introduce me like that? '' ''JoJo: Yes. Tye: So you can follow orders like a little dog. But you didn't do your job right. You weren't enthusiastic enough. You need to add more character to that. Make it feel more important and special. Try to go back in time when it was announced that USA won the war in 1945. I want people to know something truly epic is happening right now. Now do it again. '' ''JoJo: Ladies and gentlemen, THE PERFECT TEN, TYE DILLINGER!!! '' ''Tye: Cut, cut, cut. Honestly where did they find you? On the street? Did they just give you 50 dollars so you can do a job that anyone can do? Oh wait, I guess anyone excluding you can do it including the cameraman. Again. '' ''JoJo: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, I INTRODUCE TO YOU THE CANADIAN SENSATION, THE MAN WITHOUT FLAWS, THE PERFECT TEN, TYE DILLINGER!!! Tye: That was okay. Could've been better but it'll do for now. Anyway, you interrupted me in my preparations for my match tonight. What do you want? JoJo: You're facing ACH, care to share some thoughts? Tye: What thoughts? That ACH is far from perfect? He's average at best. This whole tournament is pointless anyways. I'm the star of this tournament. I bring the most star power. I bring perfection to this tournament. As a matter of fact, when I win this title, I'll refer to the NexGen title as PerfectGen title. Now walk away. You're standing in front of my mirror. '' ''(JoJo walks away as Tye slicks back his hair) SEGMENT #6 (AR Fox and Joey Ryan are in the locker room) (Joey takes out lotion and rubs it all over his body and then winks at Fox) Fox: You disgust me. '' ''(Suddenly, Marty Scurll walks in the room with umbrella in his hand and stares down at the two. Fox and Ryan look at each other and together go to attack Scurll! Scurll takes the umbrella and pokes Ryan in the eye with it! Ryan falls on his back but Fox goes to attack Scurll anyway! Scurll hits him with the umbrella in the stomach and locks the chickenwing, choking Fox out! Scurll picks up the umbrella and lets out a sigh before walking out) MATCH #5: Tye Dillinger vs ACH - NexGen Title Tournament Round of 16 - Singles Match Dillinger gets the win at 9 minutes with Tye Breaker (Fireman's carry neckbreaker) ''SEGMENT #7: '' (Drew Galloway walks to the ring in street clothes) Galloway: For months now, all I've known is how to lose. I choked every time I was given an opportunity to make something of myself. I'm a bust. I'll probably win the award for Bust of the Year. I don't know what happened, what led me to this. I don't know when exactly I started going this downward spiral but I'm at the lowest I can be right now. I lost in King of the Ring tournament, I've been left out from Clash of Kings, people who haven't even debuted yet have been chosen over me to be in NexGen title tournament, I likely won't have a match at Winter's War, Uprising management is probably too embarrased to have me represent the brand in Royal Rumble. I'm an afterthought. I'm a sad, worthless pile of shit and the shit just keeps pilling on top of me. I can't win. I suck. My career sucks. I don't want to do this anymore. I'm tired of this job. I hate this job. To anyone out there who still cares about me, my fans, friends, family, whoever, thank you. Thank you for the support you've given me but this it. '' ''(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_4llf0rsDs plays and William Regal walks to the ring! Regal gets inside and looks at Galloway in disgust...and slaps him! Galloway clenches his fast as Regal begins to talk) Regal: You're going to hit me? Go ahead. Will that make you happy? Maybe, for a minute or two. But it won't erase your losses. Nothing will. That pile of shit you mentioned? Hitting a retired wrestler will be on top of that pile. You need to get your act together, sunshine. Do you even listen to yourself? Before you got here, did you even think about what you were gonna say or did you just say this as it came up in your mind? Whatever the case, it's stupid. You want to retire. Retiring over some losses is the worst thing you can do in your career. Do you want people to refer to you as quitter? '' ''Galloway: If you knew only half of what I went through in my run here... Regal: What DID you go through? You were pinned by Ricochet in a world title match. You lost to Austin Aries. And you think that's bad? I'd be proud of losing to them. You know what I went through? I wrestled for over 30 years and I've never won a world title. I thought I could hang with the younger men in the ring and that led me to getting embarassed by Cesaro. I've suffered far more than you have. But I'm not here to talk about my career. It's over. Your career is just beginning. You don't want to quit, you know deep in your heart you don't want to do it. We're countrymen, you and I. We both represent the UK. Let me mentor you. I've already done it before. I trained this little scrawny and skinny lad over 15 years ago. You know who he went on to become? Daniel Bryan. Let me be your manager. Galloway: Why would I accept? Regal: Like I said, I've never been world champion. It's too late for that. But the least I can do is lead someone else to the world title. Step by step, one day, you'll be world champion, I promise you that. What do you say? '' ''(Galloway takes a long pause as Regal extends his hand. Galloway looks on...and he shakes his hand! Galloway and Regal walk to the back to positive reaction from the crowd) MATCH #6: The Revival (Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder) vs The Briscoes (Jay and Mark) Revival get the win at 14 minutes via Shatter Machine on Mark after The Vaudevillains distract Briscoes! Vaudevillains climb in the ring and attack The Briscoes, hitting the Whirling Derwish on Jay! ' ''SEGMENT #8 (Brian Cage's theme hits as he walks to the ring to big boos from the fans) Brian: Go on you smarks, do your thing. Boo me. Boo me all you want. I'll just stand here not giving a fuck about each and every single one of you. First of all, Austin Aries winning winning COK was awful. A cheater is King of the Ring now. Yeah, cheater, that's right. He couldn't beat me fair and square so he had to slap me in the ears. That'll make any man dizzy. That move should be illegal and King of the Ring should be me! And the world title match that comes with it should be fine! I should get the right to squash that bug Ricochet at Winter's War. But I'm apparently not cool enough to be the guy. That's the problem with today's wrestling. Big guys get tossed aside in favor or some ants that run around. Well I'm here to change that. I'll squash every single bug on this roster that stands in my way to the Uprising World Championship. (Moose's theme hits to big pop as he walks to the ring and stands face to face with Cage) Moose: You'll have to go through me first. Let me explain my absence to you people. After our first round match in the KOTR tournament, my doctors discovered that I had back issues which forced me take some time off and in essence, that's pretty much it. And now I'm back, ready to fight for the world title, ready to kick ass. Yours, to be specific. You wanna do it? (Marty Scurll's theeme hits as he stands on the stage) Scurll: I don't give a fuck about your midgets obsession Cage nor do I give a shit about your injured back Moose. What I do care about is both of you mentioning world title shots. What makes you think you can come out here and think you're in line for a world title shot? Sure, you're big guys but that's really it. All muscle, no brain. I'm the only guy who should get a world title shot here. I crippled the champion. (Paul Heyman walks to the stage) Heyman: First of all, I just want to get this out of the way, Marty Scurll, you've been given a 5000 dollars fine for an attack on your colleagues. Second of all, all three of you have been very impressive and are indeed deserving of a world title match. But none of you will face Ricochet at Winter's War. Instead, you'll face each other in a triple threat match and the winner of that match will face either Ricochet or Austin Aries at Royal Rumble. Oh, by the way, your match at Winter's War will be a NO DQ MATCH! (Heyman walks to the back as Cage, Scurll and Moose look at each other) '''MAIN EVENT: Y2BAYBAY (Chris Jericho and Adam Cole) vs Imminent Airstrike (Trevor Lee and Andrew Everett) - Tag Team Match to determine #1 contenders for the Uprising World Tag Team Championships 'Y2BAYBAY get the win at 16 minutes after Adam Cole pins Everett with brainbuster on the knee. '